


He's mine

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [63]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Jealousy, Kisses under the mistletoe, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: It’s been a year since that Christmas party, where he was ready to accept Shirou.  Now, doubts still linger but Yonekuni’s not about to let Shirou go.





	He's mine

He leaned back against the wall, staring around the room that he knew well enough that he could hide in the shadows and watch everyone from afar. A year since that Christmas party that changed everything. A year and the relationship that had slowly changed from awkward dating to that of would be lovers.

He knew Shirou wanted more and his body wanted more. Kissing and lingering touches were rare. His brother got more action from the flustered Noririn than he and Shirou got from each other. Shirou, hesitant in touching him and he, hesitant on if he was the one that Shirou was in love with.

The one he was thinking about stood off to the side, talking to his friend. The one who seemed to be making a move on Shirou when he wasn’t around. Staring down at his drink, seeing the half finished champagne, reminding him of the gift that Shirou’s parents had sent with him. Sharing the bottle together after that party.

Shirou’s cheeks had been flushed when they finished, lips slightly swollen from the heavyweight worrying his bottom lip. At the time, he wanted to be the reason for them being swollen, leaning in only to stop when Shirou had murmured his name. Not “Madarame” but “Yonekuni”. Shocked, watching as Shirou nearly dropped empty flute, closing his fingers around the neck, setting the fragile item on the nightstand next to his bed.

Now, their relationship had stumbled along, picking up and dipping with worry and with insecurity. He still couldn’t believe that Shirou was in love with him and not his “other” self. Tilting back his head, finishing off the bubbly and fruity liquid, setting the flute on the tray of a passing waiter before pushing away from the shadows to follow Shirou, watching as Oushou lead him away and towards the doorway of the party.

“Oh look, Shirou, you know what that means?” Seeing Oushou pull Shirou to a stop and point to the hanging mistletoe in the doorway and the shaking of Shirou’s dark head.

Gritting his teeth as Shirou’s naivete, didn’t the male know any of the western holiday customs?

The hand on Shirou’s shoulder, the movement of the middleweight leaning in to steal a kiss that was rightfully his, had him moving quickly. Reaching and snagging Shirou by his arm, pulling him flush against his body to wrap his arms around Shirou’s waist. Lips curling up in a snarl, teeth bared, the word of “Mine” being hissed out in a way his soul was speaking the truth. Eyes flashing, slitting and watching as the inferior stepped back before shooting him a glare. Watching as the snake turned away, leaving them alone.

Movement in his arms, the almost desperate glance that Shirou gave him as the wolf tried to pull away. And though it was only a half attempt, he could see the sadness in Shirou’s eyes as the male tried to look away. The forced smile. Instead of dropping his hands away to let the male go, Yonekuni tightened his grasp on Shirou’s waist and held him closer, turning the heavyweight around to fully face him.

A deep breath, as though to gather his courage, ducking his head and stealing lips in a kiss that he wanted to for so long. A quick taste, not long enough for his like, pulling back to look down to wide eyes.

“Stay away from him, Fujiwara. That snake pisses me off, he’s moving in on you when you’re mine.”

A smile was his answer, a light kiss on his lips before the male tried to pull away again. Pushing Shirou against the wall with a thud, he leaned in, giving Shirou a look that he hoped that the male would get the right idea.

“Do you think a little kiss like that is going to satisfy me?”


End file.
